Sakura's Twin Card Master of the Amy
by angel-uke
Summary: Our favorite card mistress has been lied to she is not the most powerful sorcerer but her twin is now sakura must team up with her twin to defeat a dark power that threatens all life in existence


Prologue

Sakuras POV

We just walked into the Li mansion when Eriol turned on us with a guilty expression. "What" asked his girlfriend and my best friend Tomoyo. "This is important we need lady Yelan as well" said Eriol. Soon we were all gathered. "Sakura I lied to you," he said I was puzzled over what he lied to me about "you are not the most powerful sorcerer there is one more who can beat you." I heard gasps around me and I too gasped "How," asked Ms. Yelan "she posses the former Clow cards and you were the most powerful sorcerer and she is over 3 times more powerful than you and growing so how." "I was not the most powerful sorcerer" he said earning gasps all around. "Who was" asked Li his voice hard and cold unlike its kind tone earlier. "My sister" he said and an uproar was created when we all screamed "what." "I thought you said your sister was without magic" said ms Yelan "even the records say it so how could she beat you." "Simple she faked it and she also helped me earn the title of the most powerful sorcerer she never wanted fame I on the other hand did" said Eriol. " so how powerful is this person" asked Syaoran. Eriol looked thoughtful "6 times as powerful than me making him twice as powerful as Sakura" another rounds of gasps filled the room. " Who Eriol who is this kid" asked Tomoyo. Eriol looked down "Sakuras brother" he said "Touya" asked Meiling he shook his head no. "Then who could it be" asked Tomoyo "Sakura had a younger brother he was her twin and he looks a lot like her I told the Reeds the secret and took him away from your parents, Sakura. They put up a fight but after a while I used magic and erased all traces of him, He is probably being told the truth as we speak and he will be here soon." I looked up not realizing I was looking down Eriol did this he took away my brother I thought he was a dream but it was real I smiled. "so when will he be here" I asked then as if on cue we saw a flash of pink light and a boy holding a copy of my wand down to the slightest detail appeared. He looked up and I saw sparkling emerald eyes he had a delicate but graceful looking figure and a smile that melted my heart he had full red lips and long auburn hair halfway down his back he was definitely more beautiful than me. I smiled at him he intensified his smile "So," he said in a heavenly soprano voice "you are Sakura my sister." I nodded he hugged me and I sighed in joy.

Angels POV

We had just got through with introductions when Sakura asked, "so what's your life been like the last 16 years." "I will tell you later." I looked at Eriol "Why are you telling us now," he looked confused "you took me away and did all these things but as your sister says there is no such thing as coincidence in this world only necessity." I said he looked down in defeat. "Their is a prophecy" said Eriol. "What prophecy" said Sakura "When two stars join to become one all the stars of the heavens will rejoice and choose a queen planet this planet will not only be master of love but queen of the stars as well and only two of the divine stars can control it the power will shine through the darkness the ultimate threat to the universe which can only be defeated by a new gem." I thought about it then I realized something "Okay me and Sakura are the two stars we must become one the planet is Venus because in mythology it was the name of a goddess of love and we will need to draw power from it to defeat the darkness, with a form of this power called 'new gem' which I am sure is a code for something. If this darkness takes the power of all the stars into one to defeat it is extremely dangerous. That means if we don't defeat it it will most likely -" I trailed off. "what" asked Eriol. "This is just a guess but if it is darkness it takes away light ,and without light life can't exist its plan is to kill the light chain reaction would-". "kill life" whispered Sakura interrupting me. "I will bet you anything it knows we are the ones who can stop it so it will come after us" I said. The room went extremely silent. "We must announce this to the rest of sorcerers in the world" said Ms. Yelan Eriol nodded in agreement. I thought about it "We probably shouldn't tell them everything" I said. They looked up at me like I was crazy. Eriol think about it we might scare the entire population of sorcerers ,and if we do that who is going to help us some will others won't. On top of it all their will be some idiots who will get killed trying to find it we must find this 'new gem' and fast," I said, "but who knows it will probably turn out okay when they realize that the two most powerful sorcerers in the world are going to defeat this freak." They nodded and we headed for the conference

Announcements

All the sorcerers in the world were gathered in one room waiting for an explanation for their calling. "Sorcerers welcome we have a problem on our hands," said Yelan Li, "but first a word from our mighty card mistress." The hall burst into cheers ,but Sakura hushed them. "I have just been informed of something that only a select group knew," said Sakura, "I am not the most powerful sorcerer ever." The room was filled with gasps at that sentence "The most powerful sorcerer was kept hidden from the world even from me," she said, "now I am pleased to introduce my twin brother the most powerful sorcerer in the world." The room broke into applause as I walked on stage. I turned to the audience and cleared my throat and with that the cheering faded. "I am Angel Heart Kinomoto," I said "and the reason we are revealing these secrets is because a darkness is on the horizon and it is dangerous so dangerous that it will take both me and my sister as well as a new power to defeat it." Gasps echoed across the room "Do not worry though" I said " Because we know" said Sakura "everything will be alright" we said together. As if on some supernatural cue stars streaked across the sky and Venus became crystal clear in the heavens. The seals appeared below us but different the Star was within a heart and within the star was the symbol of Venus. Then words bubbled up inside me and I felt compelled to say them.

Key which hides the powers of Venus

Show your true form before me

I ,Angel/Sakura, command you under our contract

RELEASE

the wands appeared in our hands and we twirled them with ease they were different they were a lighter shade of pink at the top was a star instead of a circle inside the heart was a star of crystal and within the star was a symbol of Venus burning Sakura had one just like it I sighed our true destiny has just unfolded I just hope we are ready for it

AN: I hope you like it is my second story and I would really like it if you would review and tell me if I was doing okay or what I could improve thank-you

Yours truly,

Angel S Heart


End file.
